ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Enter the Talekeeper
category:MissionsCategory:Bastok Missions de:Bastok-Mission 8-2 }} Walkthrough *This mission requires a certain level of Rank Bar to become available. Trade 6 crystals to a Conquest Overseer. *Talk to a Bastok Gate Guard to receive the mission. *Talk to Drake Fang (H-6) in Zeruhn Mines for a cutscene. *Head to Kuftal Tunnel. (H-4) from Western Altepa Desert. **You can chocobo from Rabao, use Voidwatch Zilart teleport, Survival Guide teleport, or Unity teleport (Wanted 2: Specter Worm) to get to the entrance in Western Altepa Desert. **There's also a Survival Guide close by, so if you ever interacted with it, you could use that as well. *Examine the ??? at H-8 on the top of the cliff near the entrance to Western Altepa Desert. The dialogue should end with it saying the piece of wood fell down. **Everyone who needs the mission must check the ???. However, if someone misses it, they can check the ??? at the top after the NM is killed, then check the ??? at the bottom and still get the key item. *Spawn 3 NM ghosts by touching the ??? at H-7 at the bottom of the cliff (in the Cancer pop room): *:Dervo's Ghost *:Gizerl's Ghost *:Gordov's Ghost * It takes at least one minute from pop of the NMs before the cutscene can be triggered. If you kill the mobs fast you will get the nothing message until the cutscene triggers. *It is possible to complete this mission by killing only one of the ghosts. Pull one of the NMs, wait for the other two to despawn, then kill the NM that was pulled. If you do not wait for the other two NMs to despawn first, you will not be able to complete the mission by checking the ??? and will have to fight the mobs again. The wait time for the ??? to be active again is approximately 5 minutes. **Gordov's Ghost is very resistant to sleep. **Depending on your setup the ghosts may die very quickly, so it may be wise to have someone watch for when the other two NMs despawn. **It is worthwhile noting that the player pulling stands a good chance of dying before making it back up to the top of the cliff/zone point unless you clear some of the Robber Crab and Haunt. Methods to deal with this are: ***A player pulls all the mobs out to the zone. The party has to pluck one of the NMs off of the puller as it comes by. The puller only needs to be back before the NM is killed. ***A Thief uses Ranged Attack then flees (however, it is possible to lose the NMs as they move very slowly). ***Summoners or Beastmasters pulling. ***Killing all the mobs in the run-path before pulling. **The NMs are NOT immune to Dispel. Regardless, to get rid of Ice Spikes, another form of dispel such as Finale, Aura Steal, Blank Gaze, or Voracious Trunk can be used. *Have everyone check the ??? at the bottom until they receive the cutscene and a Key Item Old Piece of Wood. Checking the ??? will not respawn the NM ghosts no matter how much time has passed (leaving the zone means you will have to re-fight the NMs), so it's okay to raise any members who have died first. **A static time limit may exist between killing NMs and ??? triggering cutscene with mission completion. If your group or solo party killed each ghost, continue testing the ??? periodically until it yields the completion cutscene. *Talk to Drake Fang again for a long cut scene and to complete the mission. *''Optional:'' Talk to Gumbah (J-7) and Detzo (I-6) in Bastok Mines, and Iron Eater (J-8) in Metalworks for mini-cutscenes.